


so darling (hold my hand)

by merricatblackwood



Series: can't we be seventeen? [2]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (Comics), Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, a date that is not a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merricatblackwood/pseuds/merricatblackwood
Summary: so like this isn't a date or anything.and who would take your crush to an all night diner in the early hours of the morning, after beating up a mugger?tandy bowen and tyrone johnson are in love, they're coping very well with this.





	so darling (hold my hand)

Unsurprisingly for a diner at three in the morning (even an all night one), there's hardly anyone around.

"I think they're staring," Tandy's lips curled up in a smile.

Even though it'd make more sense to go on opposite sides of the booth - they're crammed into one bench. She'd always been affectionate, especially since - well it was complicated but even with the fact that she and Ty had the 'die without each other thing' they'd lost the concept of personal space really quickly.

It just felt strangely comforting after they'd shaken up some muggers, to be leaning against Tyrone - just safe. Safe to be resting her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know," Ty nudged her gently "Maybe it's because we look like we've come from a fight club,"

That and Tandy suspects that the fact that Ty's only in his pajama pants and she's wearing his jacket with the hood pulled up, over her leggings, isn't doing them any favours.

Well the superhero costumes are a little inconspicuous, even in an empty diner at ridiculous o'clock.

"Fight club," Tandy mused "Wow, that makes me feel super cool, you know how to treat a girl,"

He laughed and honestly Tandy just...it was her favorite sound, the way it reverberated through his chest and spread up onto his whole face.

She knew it sounded dumb and probably very much like a stalker, but she could listen to him laugh forever.

"Hey," Ty said in mock offense, "I have moves,"

"Uh huh,"

"Really, sunshine I do,"

Tandy pressed her teeth down into her bottom lip, biting back the first response that came to mind. _So show me_. She seriously needed to calm down, it was Ty and he was her best friend. After being experimented on, driven to co dependency and finding the first person in the world who cared about her without strings - well, it was kind of hard not to declare him as her best friend.

That didn't stop her wanting to hold his hand or climb him like a tree though.

It was a lot.

She slipped her hand over the top of his and squeezed, once, twice.

"So," Tandy said after a moment, subject change would fix everything.

Definitely fix everything.

It was then that the waitress zoomed in with their milkshake and fries.

They had enough for one between them, hey that was better than last week at least.

"You think we'll be doing this forever?" Tandy mused after a moment, "Like we're a hundred and I'm still throwing daggers at people and you're going whoosh about the place? Like you know, that kind of deal,"

Ty didn't answer her for what felt like ages, pushing a fry into his mouth.

"I mean," Tandy quickly added "Like do you want to be doing this forever?"

"I don't know," Ty said, almost too quietly for her to hear. "I just...after my brother, y'know? I guess I just want to do the right thing,"

Tandy's face softened.

_Oh Ty._

"No more kids like the ones that came before us," She murmured in answer, wavering for a moment before pressing her lips quickly to his cheek.

"You want it to be like this forever Tandy?" He asked and she didn't hesitate before answering.

"No, I...I just want it to be you and me forever,"

  
\---

It was close to five when the waitress swung by their table again.

Lana, her nametag said, and she was focusing on getting to the end of her shift then going straight to her apartment where her girlfriend and cat were waiting.

"You kids okay?" She asked, it was early and they were on their own. So who could blame her for being at least vaguely concerned?

They hadn't caused trouble and paid for their food - like honestly, minimum wage was not enough for her to ask fucking questions.

"We're good," Tyrone confirmed, Tandy having long since fallen asleep on his shoulder.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, he felt bad about waking her. It just...felt wrong.

"Alright," Lana said, eyes flitting back and forth between them before a smile slowly formed on her face.

"You and your girlfriend are super cute together by the way,"

Tyrone opened his mouth, meaning to correct her but that wasn't what came out as softly he grinned.

"Thanks,"

And he could have sworn that in her sleep, Tandy smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh the tv show is so close now, I've been waiting since they announced it in January 2016. seeing my marvel otp in live action is gonna kill me p.much.
> 
> anyway, new twitter @bitandybowen, hit me up!


End file.
